Das Jumpscares der Maps
Das Jumpscares der Maps, which is actually "The Jumpscares of the Maps" in English, is the third episode of My Little Pony: The Stars of Mir. Plot Summary Borealis Trident Mir Sparkler-Honeymoon, Ushanka Mosin Starkovsky, Star Shermane, Valery Manekarov, and Captain Fiery Blaze began playing Garry's Mod but when the latter personnel notices the Scary GMod Maps, all heck broke loose as they begin to panic......as little girls. Then all known personnel of the 1st Military Expeditionary Force and the AN&MEF joins as all of them begins to panic as they begin to make their way while playing all these scary maps. Transcript The five ponies were seen playing their respective desktops, with Borealis eating Chow King. Commander Borealis: Seriously, Ushanka? Can't you see I'm playing as a World War I-era US Marine?! You dumbass! Commander Ushanka: Well duh! Tis' because Russians are best! Just then, Captain Fiery Blaze notices something on his laptop. Captain Fiery Blaze: Hey, sir. There's some kind of maps known as "Scary GMod Maps". Any of you guys know about this? All were looking at each other when suddenly the 1st MEF and the AN&MEF came. General Bradley: We've noticed this while playing. Should we play inside the command center? Commander Borealis: Yeah. That'll be better, but only at night. I'm going to call Princess Luna. Two hours later and meanwhile, at Canterlot. Princess Celestia: Luna, why did you lowered the sun and raise the moon? Princess Luna: Captain Borealis asked me to do it so that he and his friends will play the so-called Scary GMod Maps. Princess Celestia: Well, they all never know how scary that was. Back at the command center, they all begin to play the Scary GMod Maps. In the game, all of their personnels' respective characters were seen. Their weapons on hands and their flashlights on. Commander Borealis: So what is this map? Captain Fiery Blaze: Well, it is called "Massive Building", aka "The Gargantuan Structure". The description says , "A guy and all of his friends went to a vacation when suddenly their cars stops, prompting them to head towards a structure known as 'The Gargantuan Structure'. What they find out is that the doors were locked right behind them and they all had to escape from it." Creepy, huh? Commander Borealis: Yeah, but not that scary. Borealis says as he opens the door but a scary picture flashes in front of him, in which he screams with said scary picture disappearing. General Thorn: Whoa! Commander, what did ya see? Commander Borealis: A scary picture. Should we move f-f-f-f-forward? All nodded their heads as they followed Borealis while watching each other's backs. Commander Broadsword: Hey sir, how can we get out of this map? Commander Borealis: I don't know. Wait, there's a room there. Good for all of us to stay. All went in and begins to set up shop inside the room, which has a few rooms: a laundry room, a bedroom, a living room, a basement, and an attic: all enough for all personnel to stay.